The Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPON) protocol may be extended over coaxial (coax) links in a cable plant. The EPON protocol as implemented over coax links is called EPoC. Implementing an EPoC network or similar network over a coax cable plant presents significant challenges. For example, the information rate in a coax line terminal may vary depending on scheduling and coax resource allocation. Also, modulation and coding schemes may vary as a function of coax network units and/or allocated coax resources.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.